


Business and Pleasure

by merelyafigment, visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Someone in Oz is setting up a nice little business selling stories, drawing the attention of Ryan O'Reily. (Written for Hardtime100, inspired by a Hardtime100 drabble bytrillingstar.)
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Kudos: 8





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Main Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866683) by [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar). 



> Written for hardtime100 community (on LJ and DW) Challenge 257.
> 
> Prompt: B Is For...

"It's you." 

The shadows of the bunk Alvarez was chilling in didn't hide the face he pulled. "Yeah? It's me, same as always. You trying to get in to see the Doc by acting like you have a concussion or something?" 

Ryan rolled his eyes, settling into a lean against the open pod entrance. "I meant -- you're behind it." 

Tiniest tug of a smirk joined the shake of Alvarez's head. "Now I know you're playing confused, O'Reily. Me? Behind shit in here? You're thinking of yourself there, man." 

Miguel was clever in several ways, then.

"Stop playing dumb." Ryan didn’t bother to hide his sharp grin. "The dirty stories written in cute block letters circulating about Miss Sally getting licked and serviced by a hot chick assistant. Somebody's making bank adding to the spank banks of our fellow inmates." 

Alvarez? Didn't really have an innocent face. He could brood like a motherfucker, shut down like an impenetrable vault, but this thing he was trying now? He looked guilty as fucking sin, the fake play for innocence just another tease. 

Ryan scoffed, his weight not leaving the hard edges of Miguel's pod. 

Alvarez shrugged his surrender, smirk sliding to cocky self-satisfaction. "What can I say? I got a way with words, baby." 

Ryan had read 'em. He knew. 

The Latino's struggle to keep his fucked up head above water in here might turn him silent sometimes, but Miguel Alvarez? Had _always_ had a mouth on him. 

Who knew in-fucking-deed how hot and dirtily descriptive that mind could get. 

Brought Ryan to his door. 

Business opportunity, sure. Those stories were fucking selling like tits. 

But. 

Miguel slouched casually in the lower bunk, just as hard and lean as he'd always been, even when he was low. 

Eyes alight with brief playful pride. 

Business, sure.

***  
End


End file.
